Well fuck
by Raven VanHellsing
Summary: Modern day AU between Jack and Algernon, where Jack finds out his true parentage and that his lover and him are in fact brothers.


It's dark early this time of year. Christmas time, for most, means happy holidays, beautiful Cristmas trees, laughter, and good cheer. Normally Jack Worthing loved the season.. But this one was different. Something weighed heavily on his heart watching all of the children run around the city with their parents, asking for toys and games. New phones, New computers, whatever tickled their fancy or what they saw on TV the other night. It almost made him smile. As he walked through the streets it only made him more depressed. Adds on the billboards depicted happy families opening presents on Christmas morning.. keep your eyes on the ground.

His childhood wasn't awful. That wasn't the reason why.. He had a happy and joyous christmas and every year he got what he wanted and it was always perfect. Mr. Cardew played piano while his wife sang carrols around the fire, it was something out of one of those Christmas movies they played every year. The reason for Jack's sour attitude this season was the fact that he had a lover this season.. He had a lover for every season, but he had found true love in a man named Algernon Moncrieff. Christmas was Algernon's favorite holiday, every year the manor was decked out like a Christmas snow globe, it was borderline obsessive. But it was always delightful, they went out every year to cut down a tree, they set it up and decorated it with Algernon's family. His Aunt was annoying though, she'd come every year and remark about their lives, saying how it was wrong and wasn't productive to society.. While her Daughter swooned over how romantic their love was... all it could do was make Jack laugh. He had gotten used to the different reactions to his choice in company ever since high school. He was accustom to the teasing names, and the dirty looks. Algy changed all that.

Jack walked down the street past the local pub, it was a local hang out for Gays and the like. It was a nice peaceful place, the bouncers outside were accepting and made friends with everyone who frequented the spot. They ensured that no one unsavory would come in and cause trouble. However once you were on the sidewalk and out of view there wasn't much to be done. Several men were seemingly lurking in the shadows, possibly a drug deal, or they were just a bunch of dicks waiting to ambush innocent people that they didn't like for some unknown reason. Homosexual or otherwise, they did nothing to these men, but it seemed not to matter. Today they decided that Jack was an excellent target for their _fun _if you could call it that. They snatched him by the collar and slammed his head against the wall, calling him a dirty fag, and saying how he was disgusting spreading disease everywhere and that he should just die, all the while kicking the ever loving shit out of him. Cracking his head against the wall, then a dumpster, kicking him in the stomach and chest, you could hear his ribs cracking half way down the street. Jack's vision had blurred from the blood dripping into his eyes, and he spit out a tooth. Things kept growing dark before a sharp kick to an organ would jerk him to consciousness. He could feel his consciousness fading as they continued, Jack knew he was going to die. If they continued like this he knew today would be his last.. He put on his best blood covered smirk and stated in a cocky, garbled, blood filled voice, "Is that all you got?" He got his answer when he heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked back. Maybe a Glock 42? he wasn't sure with all the blood in his ears. The last thing he remembered from that night was someone shouting.. a man. Then the shot went off and his world went black.

Jack couldn't feel anything, well if you could count floating a feeling then he felt that, but as for pain, he didn't feel anything. He felt peaceful actually.. and warm. Maybe he was dead? Everything was dark. If he was dead wasn't there supposed to be a long dark tunnel with a light at the end? Or some old bearded man in a robe judging him for the way he lived? Or if all gays went to hell as those WBC people in America always rambled about, then shouldn't he be very hot or covered in flames? Was this limbo? Why would his face be wet in Limbo? Why was his face wet? Now Jack was very peaceful but very confused. Then like a linebacker slamming him into the dirt, he crashed back into his body, the soft pillows beneath his body and head felt as hard as cement when it first hit. After that first sensation he began to become aware of his surroundings. Slowly things started to take form, first the concrete under him became soft pillows, there was a wall of the softness to his left.. was he in an institution? No there wasn't any padding on the other side, and he couldn't feel a straight jacket. Actually he couldn't feel any sort of jacket at all.. He was shirtless. No.. there was a blanket over his chest. He was on someone's couch, and his face was wet, and he had a blanket on.. Something soft and wet began to pat his face, there was a painful stinging and he yelped, trying to sit up he cried out more as he felt the broken ribs he had experienced earlier. His eyes burst open and he was blinded by a light, his heart began to pound and panic struck him. Jack tried to sit up again but was met with pain, and this time a pair of hands and a head that blocked out the light.

"Don't move idiot. You got pretty fucked up last night." the hands and head whispered. "Laine turn down the light a bit, I think our friend is being blinded."

"W-Who are you? What am I doing here? Why am I in pain?" Jack's voice was gravely and hoarse, sounded like he was talking through a scab.

"My name is Algernon, you're here because you got fucked up last night by a bunch of bullies, and you're in pain from your broken ribs, collar bone, cuncussion, and other various cuts and bruises." The hands and head, now known as Algernon, smiled. "I'm a physician, we're at my home in London, and I'm treating your wounds as best I can. We're just down the street from your attack, so it was easier to call my assistant Laine and have him bring a back board, than to call an ambulance. And less expensive, have you ever ridden in one of those blasted things? I did once and the thing got hit while I was in it. I got billed for two ambulance rides, and all I had done was roll my car. I didn't even need an ambulance."

"Do you always ramble to your patients?" Jack groaned, the stinging on his forehead came back and he hissed painfully. "Careful with that you fuck. Your bed side manner needs some work."

"You're gonna need stitches.. and I don't ramble." Algernon made sure to press to the wound again. "And don't call the man tending to your injuries a fuck.. it's rude."

"Can we not? I don't like needles." Jack's eyes were still half closed as he spoke.

"It's okay you wont feel a thing. Laine get the local anesthetic. It's not like the stuff I've got at work, but it will work for now. Its just from my emergency kit."

"No, No, No! No Needles."

"I've got the anesthetic sir." Jack's eyes opened fully and he quickly scrambled away, or at least try to, he barely got an inch away before the pain returned and crippled his attempts at freedom.

"Now stop squirming around, you'll only make your injuries worse." Algernon gestured to Laine and the other male grasped Jack by the shoulders, effectively holding him in place.

"Oi Oi this is illegal!" Jack tried to struggle and resist, but the other male was surprisingly strong, and he could only shut his eyes and move his head back like a child refusing to eat their vegetables.

Algernon rolled his eyes and poured some of the anesthetic on a cotton swab and dabbed it around the wound on the other's head. "Now be quiet. They would do this to you at a hosptial too. If you don't like needles then keep your eyes shut. You won't feel a thing, and it will be over in a moment I promise. What I just put on you was something to numb your skin, kinda like orijell. The stuff dentists use to numb your jaw before they hit you with the Novocain."

Jack didn't hear him entirely he was too busy preparing himself for the pain of the needle going into his eyebrow and keeping his eyes clamped shut.

"There.. see that wasn't so bad now was it?" Algernon smiled and touched Jack's shoulder. "Now open your eyes and see my handy work." He held up a mirror, while Jack slowly opened his eyes. He looked in amazement at the stitches. Just below his hairline over his right eye there was a neatly sealed wound. "They tell me I've got the fastest hand in the hospital, and I'm glad to say it's true."

"you're pretty good... I guess it wasn't that bad." Jack smiled a bit and touched the wound gently.. "except my eyeball is numb now." He couldn't seem to let a proper thank you out.. not after that nonsense of this being illegal. "My name is Jack by the way. But my friends call me Ernest."

That was almost what two years ago? The two saw each other a few times off and on after that, then started dating about a year and a half ago. It was nicer than he thought it would be, being tied down to one man for a while. But now the sadness and emptiness had returned.. It wasn't as though he stopped feeling for Algernon, that wasn't it at all. This emptiness was different.. He wanted to know where he came from. Mr. Cardew told him when he was young how he was found and adopted, Jack understood where the man was coming from, but it still sucked to find out that the man you called father for as long as you could remember wasn't in fact your father. He sighed softly, his breath could be seen ahead of him as he stepped up onto the stoop. This was the house he and Algernon now shared, the place that he was brought after he was attacked, a place that held very many happy memories, but even the happy memories could not banish the empty feeling.

With another weighted sigh, Jack unlocked the door opening it slowly, hoping not to alert Algernon to his presence. He didn't like to be around the other when he was depressed, the other would ask a lot of questions and try really hard to cheer him up, and when it didn't work he would make this face that reminded him of a kicked puppy and it was just heartbreaking. However he was barely inside the door when a pair of lips crashed down onto his and he nearly fell over backwards. It was a weakness.. Jack couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around his lover tightly, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a bit, this is what Jack loved about Algernon, he always welcomed you home like you'd just got back from war. "you gonna let me go now?" Jack murmered past the kisses, just laughing softly when he got a protesting grunt as a response. "Now come on-" He was silenced by one last deep kiss before Algernon pulled away and smiled.

"you have been gone all day I thought you got mugged again and I'd have to come save your ass." Algernon laughed, pulling Jack by the arm into the living room. The place looked like a bloody winter wonderland. It was amazing, there was garland hanging across the ceiling, and a large beautiful wreath hanging over the fireplace, stockings with their names on it hanging on the mantle, big red and green pillows covered the couch, and in the far corner a ten foot tall balsam fur Christmas tree stood undecorated surrounded by the tubs that contained all the different decorations they had collected over the years. "I set the tree up while you were gone and I may have gotten a little over excited with the decorations. Gwendolen called and said that she and Aunt Agusta will be over for dinner, but they said there's expected to be a storm where they are now, so to start decorating the tree without them." He shrugged, walking over to the stereo and putting on his Christmas CD. The second the music was playing Algernon had Jack's hands and was twirrling the male around the room.

"Someone's exceptionally cheery this Christmas." Jack chuckles softly, following his lover in their dance.

"And someone's exceptionally down this Christmas. What's wrong love? Did something happen today?" Algernon looked worried, he hated seeing Jack upset.

"I'm fine.. just.. I don't know."

"Oh you know.. I can see it in your eyes. You just cant figure out how to say it." when the other didn't respond Algernon stopped dancing and pulled Jack over to the couch. "Or maybe you can and you're afraid to. What's wrong Jack?"

"I've just been thinking about my family.. or lack there of." the male sighed sadly, laying his head in Algernon's lap.

"You have a family? What about Me or Gwen? Aren't we your family?" The dark haired male sounded hurt, but that was to be expected. It's hard to understand how Jack felt on the matter.

"No.. I mean my blood relations. I am an orphan. I was found at Kings Cross for god's sake. I see all these people running around with their families every year for Christmas, and it makes me want to find my mother and ask her why.. Why did she leave me? Why did she not even have the decency to drop me off at an orphanage. I just want to know.. that's all."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to know who you come from Jack. Why now though?"

"I honestly don't know.. I guess it just sucks not knowing this year more than it has the others."

Algernon laughed softly. "That's understandable. How about we go to the hosptial in the morning and see what we can do about a DNA test yeah?"

Jack looked up at the other completely bewildered. "you'd do that for me?"

"Jack Worthing I am offended. You really think that I wouldn't want to do everything to make my lover happy on Christmas? What kind of man do you think I am?"

Jack laughed and sat up, hugging Algernon tightly. "What am I going to do with you."

"You're going to put this sadness off until tomorrow, and help me decorate that tree. That's what you're going to do with me." He pulled Jack to his feet and tugged him over to the tree. "Now what should we do first?"

"We always do the lights first Algy.. then the popcorn garland, ribbon, then the ornimants and tinsel." Jack shook his head. He liked the routine that they had every year, it made sure that the tree came out perfect and balanced every year.

"Alright then, Let there be light!" He pulled out the tangled mess of lights and laughed. "I thought we packed these better last year so this wouldn't happen."

"They're like headphone wires, you look away for half a second and they're tangled beyond recognition."

"Alright I've got an idea, do you know that game that you play as kids? The one where you've got a bunch of friends and you all tangle your hands among each other and try to get out?"

"No?"

"You had no childhood. That was the best game at summer camp. Not the point. You grab one end and keep hold of it so we can find it again, and I'll pull you through the different knots just like the game."

"you're weird."

They spent the next three hours decorating the tree two and a half of those were spent trying to untangle the Christmas lights, until Jack finally got fed up with the tangled mess and bought a new string. After that the decorating went smoothly, the popcorn went on after, then the ornaments. They were all beautiful and hand made by Jack's adopted sister Cecily. She made ornaments and sold them at craft fairs for a living. Every year she'd bring them a new one, and every year they were more intricate than the last. It was a beautiful evening, and they both had a truly pleasant smile on their lips, all of the sorrows were banished. Christmas had a funny way of doing that. Not even Aunt Agusta's annoying attitude could put a damper on their spirits.

The following day however was another story. They got up early and went to the hospital, it was a rough and nerve wracking trip, the twenty minutes it took felt like years to Jack. They walked up to the front desk and checked Jack in. "Now they're going to have to draw some blood, and do a cheek swab. It will provide more samples so we can compare."

The mention of blood being drawn had Algernon nearly crying out in pain as Jack's hand tightened around the others. "fuck that's right.. I forgot about the needles."

"Hey, I'll be right there with you. Don't worry." Algernon led Jack into the lab and the Nurse walked over with the equipment. Jack's heart rate spiked and he squeezed Algernon's hand tighter as she tied the rubber band around his upper arm. Algernon grabbed Jack by the chin and turned him away from the nurse. "Look at me Jack. She's not there, there's no needle.. Only me alright?" When the nurse was about to slip the needle in Jack's arm, Algernon slammed a kiss on the other's lips. While the tactic was a little...well.. sappy and romantic, it was effective. When the nurse was finished Algernon pulled back and smiled. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"If you're gonna do that every time, I'm gonna have to find more reasons for blood work." He laughs lightly.

"If you two are done, I need to know who to compare these samples to." the nurse piped in quickly. She didn't want them to do anything unsavory in her office.

"Well I'm trying to find my mother, so any woman admitted to the hospital for childbirth in the year 1968." Jack said quickly, the nurses face blanched.

"Every woman who gave birth in this hospital that year?!"

"Yeah, I was found in a train station, and my adoptive father let me pick my own birthday so I don't know the official date."

"that will take weeks to compare your sample to every one that year."

Algernon rolled his eyes. "I can wait I just need to know." Jack sighed, holding his lover's hand.

"Alright. We'll call you with the results."

Nervously the two went home, Jack was anxious and bouncing off the walls now that there was a possibility of him finding his birth parents. "I said I could wait when I was at the hospital, but I don't know if I can. I'm terrified.. what if they want nothing to do with me. Do I contact them after I find out? What do I do now Algy?" His speech was fast and nervous and he had begun to pace back and fourth.

"Well first you calm down, and second you put it to the back of your mind until the day comes that the hospital calls you with the results. Alright? Don't worry about it Jack. When the day comes I'll go with you to find your family." Algernon places a gentle hand on Jack's cheek to try and reassure him.

Jack smiles softly, leaning into the other's hand. "What would I do without you." It was a statement more than a question, one meant to convey how deeply Jack felt for Algernon.

"Crash and burn mate. Crash and burn."

With some work Jack did as he was told, putting the test on the back burner. After the first few weeks, he started to forget the test entirely. Almost three months later, the mail man dropped a sealed envelope at the front door.

Jack picked it up on his way in after work, and a wave of anxiety returned with a horrible vengeance. "Algy!"

Algernon came running in afraid that the other had hurt himself coming in the door or something foolish. "What is it Jack?"

"They sent me the results. What do I do?!" the poor man was going to have a heart attack, if it kept racing like it was.

"Well open it! We've been waiting for months to find out who your parents are."

"What if they didn't find anything? What if my mother didn't have me in that hospital, what if she had a home birth? What if she was some homeless woman, or a Rape victim? Not that that would matter but I just don't know what else to expect.."

"Well you'll never know if you don't open the envelope." Jack's hand was trembling too much to open it, so Algernon saved him the trouble and took the letter himself. "I'll do it for you okay?" in less than a second he had the envelope open and was reading the contents, the smile on his face turned to one of shock and he dropped the paper.

"What?! What is it!"

"Your mother is Alice Moncrieff.."

"Moncrieff? That's your last name Algy.. Is she related to you? Are we cousins?" Jack's face was confused and worried. Their relationship was taboo enough as it was, to be cousins would be weirder.

"No.. We.. We are not cousins. Alice Moncrieff was a lovely woman, kind and caring. She died when I was only four.. she was taken by a broken heart. She was always heartbroken because her Eldest son, was kidnapped as a young infant, and the Kidnappers sent back pieces of him after her family refused to pay the ransom. He was thought dead. Now clearly there was a mix up at Kings Cross station with whatever they used to transport you.. I guess they decided to take another child and hack it to pieces to punish my family and another for whatever reason they saw worthy to mutilate an infant. She had a second son, and she loved him dearly, but her heart never recovered from the trauma of getting mailed pieces of her infant boy. Her second son was named Algernon. You, Jack, are my presumed dead elder brother Ernest John Moncrieff."

Jack was stunned by the story, entirely speechless as he listened intently. It was difficult to hear, but when Algernon got to the end his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Well fuck."

Reflection

This project was easier to do than the others, It was quite a bit of fun. I wish I could have used a different media than simply due to the fact this has all my weebo fanfics from high school on it. After I posted it in moodle I forgot I had to publish the fanfic and write a reflection so here it is. My over all reflection of new media is that we have way too many ways to post our fandoms or opinions in new media, it's easy to get lost. But this was rather fun over all, I wish that we had more time to work on the project. If I had known more about it earlier in the semester I could have spent the whole semester on the project and done something really awesome, but this isn't bad either. Though about half way through I wanted mermaids and got really sad that I couldn't change because I was running out of time.


End file.
